Singing in Harmony
by I shipp lizter
Summary: The Cullen's have a ton of fun on day, singing karaoke in their garage. Esme overcomes her fear of publicly singing. Esme's POV. Post Breaking Dawn. Songs used: Timber, Classic, Miss Movin' On, Cold, A Thousand Years, Last First Kiss, Lay all your love on me, Whiskey Lullaby, I Hurt and many more... but I'm not gonna tell you who sings what. You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy.


Esme's POV

I was sitting in my studio, painting one of my newest creations, when Renesmee came bounding in.

"Hi, Grandma," She said.

"Hi sweetie," I said. I set my paintbrush down and turned too look at her, "What did you need?" I asked her.

"You need to come out to the garage," she said, taking my hand. I was confused. What on earth could be in the garage that was so important? I pushed open the garage door and the rest of my family was there. The cars were pulled out of the garage. The girls were sitting on an old couch and the boys were setting up a stereo and microphones.

"What are you all doing?" I asked. Bella stood up.

"We decided to have some fun and do karaoke" she said. Emmett looked at me,

"And _everyone_ has to sing," he added. Great. Just great. I thought to myself. I really don't like to sing infront of people. But none of my family has ever heard me sing before. It could be fun.

"Ok. We're ready to go" Jasper said. He handed a microphone to Emmett and one to Rosalie. A duet. That should be cool. I sat down on the couch next to Carlisle as the song started. Rosalie began to sing:

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber. You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember .I'll be the one, you won't forget_

_wooooo oooooh_

Then Emmett began to rap:

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall This biggity boy's a diggity dog I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber Face down, booty up, timber That's the way we like the war, timber I'm slicker than an oil spill She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

_Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round. End of the night, it's going down._

_[Rosalie] It's going down, I'm yelling timber. You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember, I'll be the one, you won't forget. It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one, you won't forget._

_ooooh_

_[Emmett] Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed. Live in hotels, swing on plane .Blessed to say, money ain't a thing Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli. Order me another round, homie We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down_

_Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down_

_[Rosalie] It's going down, I'm yelling timber. You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember .I'll be the one, you won't forget._

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber. You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one, you won't forget ooooh._

The song ended and everyone clapped. Rosalie set down the Mic, and Emmett chucked his to Carlisle. I was wondering what Carlisle was going to sing. He didn't sing often and when he did it wasn't usually hip hop. I was proved wrong when the song started. I knew this song.

_Hey! Where's the drum?_

_Ooh girl you're a 5th avenue diamond. And they don't make you like they used to, You're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby. This world might have gone crazy. The way you saved me, Who could blame me. When I just wanna make you smile_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic Baby you, Baby you're so classic_

_Four dozen of roses Anything for you to notice All the way to serenade you Doing it Sinatra style_

_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back Keep it real to real in the way I feel I could walk you down the aisle_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it) Out of my league Old school chic Like a movie star From the silver screen One of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick I never met a girl like you ever til we met A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's Got me tripping out like the sixties Hippies Queen of the discotheque A 70's dream and an 80's best Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson .Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it) Out of my league Old school chic Like a movie star From the silver screen You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic._

Carlisle never looked away from me as he sung. The song felt like it was written just for me by him. Everyone was cheering as he set down the mic and walked over to me. Our lips lock.

"You were really good," I said when our lips broke apart.

"Thank you. Who's next?" he asked as we sat down.

"Me!" Renesmee squealed as she ran up. The music started:

_I keep moving, Going through the motions_  
_Step by step, Doin' what I'm told_  
_The lights are on me, Everybodys watchin'_  
_But nobody knows who I am_

_'Cause I hurt, Yeah I hurt_  
_All over my body_  
_I dance, I just dance to get through_  
_Yeah I hurt, Yeah it hurts_  
_All over my body_  
_What hurts most, waiting for you_  
_Waiting for you_

_(Waiting for you)_

_I've been thinkin', What's the point of trying?_  
_Everyday, Always ends the same_  
_On a stage, blinded by the darkness-_  
_And I might not see you again..._

_'Cause I hurt, Yeah I hurt_  
_All over my body_  
_I dance, I just dance to get through_  
_Yeah I hurt, Yeah it hurts_  
_All over my body_  
_What hurts most, waiting for you_  
_Waiting for you_

_(Waiting for you)_

_I just keep dancing on_  
_Dancing to different songs_  
_I just keep moving on_  
_Even when you have gone_

_'Cause I hurt, Yeah I hurt_  
_All over my body_  
_I dance, I just dance to get through_  
_Yeah I hurt, Yeah it hurts_  
_All over my body_  
_What hurts most, waiting for you_  
_Waiting for you_

_(Waiting for you)_

_(I'm waiting for you)_

_(Just waiting for you [x2])_

When the song ended, Everyone clapped and Renesmee bowed. She ran back to her seat and handed the mic to Alice. She ran up with Jasper. I hand no idea what they planned on singing, because their musical like were completely different. One of them would go out of their comfort zone. The music began. It was a slow tempo song. I liked it:

_[Jasper]_

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.' And when we buried him beneath the willow The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_[Alice] _

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

It was a beautiful song. I would be crying if I could. We all clapped. Alice handed her mic to Bella, and Jasper handed his to Edward. The stood in front of us and started the song. I heard this song before. I really loved it:

_[Bella]_  
_The day we met,_  
_Frozen I held my breath_  
_Right from the start_  
_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._  
_... beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Edward]_  
_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_[Both]_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_One step closer_

_[Chorus: Bella]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Both]_  
_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They kissed as the music faded away. We all clapped. Edward set down his mic and Bella handed hers to me,

"You'll do great" she said. I took the mic and a deep, uneeded, breath, before standing up and picking a song. I chose my favorite song, and the one that best represented me. The music started and I looked down, letting my brown hair fall in front of my face. I started off at a quieter tone:

_I'm breakin' down_  
_Gonna start from scratch_  
_Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_  
_My lips are saying goodbye_  
_My eyes are finally dry_

_I'm not the way that I used to be_  
_I took the record off repeat_  
_It killed me but I survived_  
_And now I'm coming alive_

As the chorus came up I gained my courage to look up. I was being to like this.

_I'll never be that girl again_  
_No oh oh [x2]_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_  
_But my heart is growing strong_  
_So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_  
_Oh oh oh [x2]_

_I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)_  
_I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_  
_I was such a good girl_  
_So fragile but no more_

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_  
_My whole world was electrified (electrified)_  
_Now I'm no longer afraid_  
_It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_I'll never be that girl again_  
_No oh oh [x2]_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_  
_But my heart is growing strong_  
_So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)_  
_I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)_  
_Is gonna be enough_

_I'll never be that girl again_  
_No oh oh_  
_I'll never be that girl again_  
_Oh oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_  
_But my heart is growing strong_  
_So call me, call me, call me_  
_Miss movin' on_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Miss movin' on_

_(On and on and on and on and on)_

_Miss movin' on_  
_Oh oh oh [x4]_

_Yeah, I'm movin' on _

The song ended, and everyone clapped and cheered. Emmett even whistled. Carlisle ran up and kissed me.

"That was beautiful," he said when we broke apart. "Where did you learn to sing like that," he asked.

"I don't know, I never sang as a child." I admitted.

"Its a shame, because that was amazing," Bella said. Everyone agreed.

"Can you sing again?" Renesmee asked. I thought about it. It couldn't hurt.

"I guess so," I said. I handed a mic to Carlisle. "Duet?" I asked. He nodded. I knew exactly what song to sing. Extremely slow and very beautiful. I pushed play. Carlisle began:

_God and his priests and his kings_  
_All were waiting, all will wait as they go over_  
_Held between heaven and hell_  
_As they're dancing, as they dance over and over...over_  
_Cold, Cold_

Then I began my part:

_Crimson and bare as I stand_  
_Yours completely, yours as we go over_  
_Sing for the lion and lamb_  
_Their hearts are haunting_  
_Still hearts hold ever and ever...ever_  
_Cold, Cold_

Then both of us sang the last verse:

_God and his priests and his kings_  
_Turn their faces, even they feel the cold, oh...oh_  
_What you are given can't be forgotten and never forsaken_  
_What you are given can't be forgotten and never forsaken_  
_Cold, Cold_

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered again. I was actually having fun at the whole singing thing. I sat down and all of the boys took to the "stage". Us women sat on the couch. The were all going to sing together. The song started:

_[Edward]_  
_Baby, I, I wanna know_  
_What you think When you're alone._  
_Is it me? Yeah._  
_Are you thinking of me? Yeah, oh._  
_We've been friends Now for a while._  
_Wanna know that when you smile._  
_Is it me? Yeah._  
_Are you thinking of me? Yeah. Oh, oh._

_[Carlisle]_  
_Girl, what would you do?_  
_Would you wanna stay_  
_If I were to say?.._

_[All:]_  
_I wanna be last, yeah,_  
_Baby, let me be your,_  
_Let me be your last first kiss,_  
_I wanna be first, yeah,_  
_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,_  
_And if you_  
_Only knew._  
_I wanna be last, yeah,_  
_Baby, let me be your last,_  
_Your last first kiss._

_[Emmett]_  
_Baby, tell me would it change?_  
_I'm afraid you'll run away._  
_If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you._  
_Yeah..._

_[Jasper]_  
_Maybe I Just gotta wait._  
_Maybe this is a mistake._  
_I'm a fool, yeah,_  
_Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah, oh, oh_

_[Carlisle]_  
_Girl, what would you do?_  
_Would you wanna stay_  
_If I were to say?.._

_[All:]_  
_I wanna be last, yeah._  
_Baby, let me be your,_  
_Let me be your last first kiss._  
_I wanna be first, yeah,_  
_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this._  
_And if you_  
_Only knew._  
_I wanna be last, yeah,_  
_Baby, let me be your last,_  
_Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)_  
_Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)_

_[Edward]_  
_Girl, what would you do?_  
_Would you wanna stay_  
_If I were to say?.._

_[Emmett]_  
_Your last first kiss!_

_[All:]_  
_I wanna be last, yeah._  
_Baby, let me be your,_  
_Let me be your last first kiss._  
_I wanna be first, yeah,_  
_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this._  
_And if you_  
_Only knew._  
_I wanna be last, yeah._  
_Baby, let me be your last,_  
_Your last first kiss._

_I wanna be last, yeah,_  
_Baby, let me be your last,_  
_Your last first kiss._

_[Carlisle]_  
_Ooh_

_[All:]_  
_I wanna be last, yeah,_  
_Baby, let me be your last,_  
_Your last first kiss._

As they sang they would look at their own mate. When the song was over we all ran up and kissed our mate. That was really romantic of them. it was our turn to do the same. I took Carlisle's mic and stood with the other girls. Renesmee sat with the men. We started our song:

_[Rosalie and Bella]_

_I wasn't jealous before we met_  
_Now every woman I see is a potential threat_  
_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_  
_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_  
_But now it isn't true_  
_Now everything is new_  
_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_I beg of you..._

_[All]_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_[Me]_  
_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_  
_I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_  
_I beg you dear..._

_[All]_  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_[Alice]_  
_I've had a few little love affairs_  
_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_  
_I used to think that was sensible_  
_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_  
_'Cause everything is new_  
_And everything is you_

_[All]_

_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_What can I do..._

_[All]_  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

_(repeat 2x and fade] _

We set down our mics, and ran over to our husbands as they clapped for us. We cleaned up and left the garage. We had so much fun today, and later tonight, my husband and I would have much more.


End file.
